Forever And Always
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: Pell and his relationship with Vivi's handmaiden is to the point of no return. Can she tell him how she really feels? And will this guy ever admit that it's make up, not warrior paint? Message me if you want a oneshot. PellxOC


~For LiveLaughLoveLight. Thanks for the incredible review and the thoroughly filled out information. :D Don't own One Piece. ~

**Forever And Always**

"I-I don't think this is a good idea, Pell..." Opal stuttered, looking around apprehensively as the older man pulled her down the long hall. Her jangling gold bracelets seemed to echo down the corridor and she had reached a state of panic, wondering if anyone heard them. "I-I'm supposed to be with Princess ViVi-"

"Shhh..." Pell squeezed her hand, offering her a small smile as he stopped. That was easy for him to say. He was as silent as ever, his natural warrior stealth taking shape in the Alabasta moonlight. He looked back rather fondly at the woman behind him, taking in her short pale existence. She very much reminded him of the jewel; seemingly faded out compared to other women and their intense colorings, but beautiful and robustly luscious when viewed without the opal's ostentatious counterparts. But that's what he liked about her. The quiet beauty that surrounded her was incredible.

Her green palace outfit whispered against her skin as her jewelery clanked again. She looked away as his eyes found hers, feeling a blush raise to her skin. "Let's hurry at least." She said softly, staring at his feet. How long ago had it been since they had been sneaking around like this? It seemed as if it had been forever, keeping their redevous's hidden from wandering eyes. A warrior like himself had too much to lose if he invested in relationships.

But he had anyway and here she was, following him down a corridor towards an open courtyard that no one used during this time at night.

They moved quickly and though she had her hands full concentrating on keeping her noise to a minimum, she felt fatigue start to set in. It had been an early day for Princess Vivi and as her royal hand-maiden, Opal had risen before her in order to best prepare her for the day. She was exhausted, yet she followed Pell anyway. She'd follow him anywhere as long as he kept her hand in his...

They reached the courtyard in record time, no thanks to her, and he pulled her behind large rocks surrounding a man made waterfall, conveniently placed where no one could see unless they came looking the same way the two had got in.

Pell turned to her and took both her hands. "Opal."

Opal squeaked as she lost a shoe. Embarrassed, she picked it up, certain he had something entirely too important to say to her. She tried to place it on her foot, but ended up almost falling into the pool. Naturally, Pell grabbed her and held on as she reunited her foot with the offending shoe.

Pell, smiling gently, took her hands and tried for the second time. "Opal."

"Yes Pell?" She murmured, staring at his chest. She couldn't meet his eyes for the life of her.

He took a deep breath. "I've known you for a few years now and we've been...seeing each other...outside of just regularly seeing each other. Like what we're doing now. Out here. Alone." He shook his head at himself, digressing. "However, just lurking around like this isn't what I want."

"Oh." Opal looked down. "I see..." So he wanted to end this before anything began. If it hadn't already. She knew for a fact that she couldn't stand to not see his face anymore. She enjoyed sneaking away with him, talking about everything under the sun. Or moon, in this case. She even fell asleep on him sometimes and mysteriously ended up in her bed the next morning. He was, quite simply everything to her besides her duties. But now he wanted nothing to do with her.

Pell tilted her chin up, dark eyes exasperated under his warrior painted face. He smiled at her patiently. "I don't mean I want to stop seeing you. I mean, I want to see you every day from now til forever. I want to be the man to protect you, always, and defend your honor." He hesitated. "If you'll have me."

He was proposing. Dear God, he was proposing. Opal's heart went from her lower intestines towards her throat. She stared at him blankly, trying to comprehend. "M-me...?" She whispered, unsure.

He laughed, but it was soft and, to her delight, sounded like a bird. "Who else?" He pressed his forehead to hers, nuzzling her nose with his beak-like one.

Opal smiled, throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes...!" She said quieter, sheepishly grinning. "Forever and always."

She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but one thing led to the next. She was more intoxicated with his kisses, the way he gently pressed his lips to hers. Her entire world was enflamed and she felt like she was soaring through the Alabasta sky in his arms, the sun setting her limbs on fire.

And then she was quenched by the pool. She gasped. She was naked? How had this happened? She crossed her arms over her chest, thankful that her top was still on. That was the last thing she wanted Pell to see. Her overly small breasts.

However, he too had also undressed in the period of time where she had blacked out. His muscles, which she had always assumed were incredibly small under his layers of clothing, were well defined and actually, rather large. He was still lean and lanky, but they added definition to him that she hadn't assumed he had before. He turned to her and held out a hand. "Opal..." He said softly, his tone once again exasperated.

She frowned, looking at the water as she stuttered, "W-we c-can d-do th-this w-without...no." She pouted. It was so odd that she would prefer her pants to be off but never her shirt.

Never the shirt.

Pell's hands caressed her face as he strove to meet her eye to eye. When he succeeded, he murmured, "I don't want to marry you for those."

Opal pouted again, then looking away, she dropped her hands to her side, allowing him to pull off the emerald green bikini top.

He gasped. "Sweet God."

She closed her eyes, feeling emotional pain bubble up. Shame coursed through her veins. Of course he didn't like them. They were too small. Too angular. Too -

"Perfect." He breathed, the air he expelled making her nipples harden with chill. He tweaked them, watching in fascination as Opal's knees buckled and she cried out in surprise and pleasure. He tilted her chin up and kissed her again, passionately. His hands wandered over her smooth body as his mouth sought different places to kiss; her collarbone, her shoulder...

When he found her breasts with her mouth, Opal nearly died. She bit her knuckle, tears in the corner of her eyes from a mixture of pain and the sheer emotional upheaval she was in. This was incredible. This was intense. This was -

"I need you." Pell said softly, pulling her to him once again. He murmured in her ear, "I can't take it anymore..."

She gasped as she felt something hard prod into her thighs from underneath the water. Her face grew hot and she buried her face in his shoulder. She nodded once.

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he did so. He was strong enough to hold both their weight easily. He nudged into her slowly, watching her face carefully as he did. When he was all the way inside, he stopped and stroked her hair.

She tried to breath, but it was so difficult. It hurt, yes, but there was something so much more...pleasurable about something hard becoming a part of her. And then as he slowly started to move in and out, she wanted to scream, it felt so amazing. She held onto him tightly, allowing him to take her through the motions and over soaring heights she only dare dream about. She stretched her back out, tilting her head back as the rhythmic thrusting became faster and harder, feeling every inch of her being filled with him.

"Forever...and always...?" He grunted, his body almost at the breaking point.

"Forever and always...!" She sighed, clinging onto him.

He let out a low groan as he released, pounding into her as fast and as hard as he could.

"Oh...! Oh...Oh oh oh...!" Opal, much to her shame later, got very loud as, for the first time, she was sent careening over the edge into a bliss she had never experienced before. Her scream dwindled as she returned to reality, with the sound of rushing footsteps being heard.

Pell quickly disengaged her, pulling her over to the rock. He pressed his back against it, pulling her into him. "Shh..." He told her, holding onto her tightly.

Opal shook. The wind and desert night was not kind to her wet skin and she was naked and possibly about to be discovered, yet she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Pell, her new love, and smiled. Forever and always.


End file.
